A War for Everyone
by fenril
Summary: its about WW2 and i just took every from gundam(haha, which one?!) and put them in it. theres a few deaths here and there, btw.
1. Default Chapter

ww2 okay, this took a long time to write so please review this when you're done! pleaassssseeeeee!!!   
warning! most of this stuff is probably historically incorrect, as in dates and how things occured. i put the charas in myself to fit the story, duh! (i put a lot of hard work into getting things as correctly as possible) there may be some swearing for all i know and death is mingled in somewhere.   
disclaimer! standard disclaimer. 

A War for Everyone 

1935 

"Aren't you excited? Going to the army! I wonder if the training is gonna be hard." 

"Man! I think this is so stupid! If they want to start a war just to gain something for themselves, make them do the dirty work." 

"But we're gonna get something out of it. We have to. Besides, this isn't voluntary." 

"I hear we have something called 'kamikaze' missions. You know what that is? …What about you, Heero?" 

"Suicide missions." 

"Heero, this isn't the time to be sarcastic." 

"You moron! He's not _being_ sarcastic! I told you this was all crazy."   


* * *

  
1937 

"This is the Japanese army! If you want to live, don't resist and do as we say!" 

"What the hell?" Wufei looked out the door of his house. Someone came running towards him. It was his neighbor, Ching. "Hmph, Wang Lung probably ran away to the south." He mumbled. 

"Wufei! It's the Japanese. They came in and took over, started by the market place and they're advancing right through the city!" 

"The market place? Meiran is there!" _'And knowing her, she'll probably try to defend herself and resist them.'_ He ran towards the market place with Ching yelling after him not to go. 

"Meiran!" When he arrived to the scene, she was fighting off two Japanese soldiers who put down their guns for a 'fair' fight. "Meiran! Stop!" She glanced to the side and saw him. 

"Wufei, stay outta this." She took a cruel punch in the jaw that made her spit some blood out. "I'll prove it to you." Wufei saw the Japanese behind her pull out a dagger. 

"Meiran, watch out!" He tried to run towards her, but the crowd of soldiers encircled him to prevent him from doing so and also blocking his view. "Get the hell outta my way!" He dropped to the ground and tripped most of them by swinging his leg across the floor. He elbowed one the nose and kicked two in the head. When he looked at where Meiran was, she was laying on the floor bleeding after being stabbed numerous times. 

"That bitch needs to learn, the woman's place is in the kitchen.." Wufei blocked out the rest of what the soldier was saying. They were cruel enough to leave her alive after stabbing her. The crowd subsided and Wufei ran to her side. 

"What did I tell you?! That soldier was right about where a woman should be, at least the part about the kitchen." He reddened at what he thought the soldier said after it. 

"I proved it to you, didn't I?" Meiran coughed up a LOT of blood and was turning pale while her lips where already blue. 

"Yeah, okay. But they're still gonna go off and take over." Wufei picked her up by the head. He knew her consequence but that seemed like the right thing to do. 

She seemed to keep falling asleep and waking up again. "I slowed them down though." She was smiling now. A moment later, she sagged and Wufei knew what had happened.   


* * *

  
1938 

"This is crazy! You guys can't just eliminate a whole entire race!" 

"I know, but its what _he_ wants. Nobody has the guts to oppose him. Don't say that with his dogs running around near you or else it's the end of your country." 

"Why don't you just resign then, if you oppose this also? You could join the French or the Brits or maybe go off to America even!" 

"Resign? Really, Milliardo! You think I won't be able to pull my ass outta this? I'll either get killed by the enemy or my own allies and getting killed by my allies are less likely. You remember Miss Une, don't you?" Milliardo nodded. "Yes, well you know she is quite fond of me and I of her." 

"Trieze! Don't speak like that." Milliardo exclaimed in horror. 

"I won't say it to her. If I do, it'll be in a vague metaphoric sense. Well because of this, she supports me in everything I do. She'll do anything to support me." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"She has a ..very different personality now. I believe she has a double personality." 

"Double personality? She doesn't switch randomly, does she?" 

"No, I haven't seen it myself. I've only heard from the maids and servants." 

"Well, I suggest you try to keep your distance from her. I must be departing now, Trieze. Take care."   


* * *

  
1938 

"Colonel, your daughter is here to see you." 

"Which one?" 

"The oldest, sir." 

"Well send her in, private! What is your brain made of?! Rice?! If it was, it would be gone by now and sent straight to our men out there fighting." 

"Yes sir." The private saluted but the colonel took no notice. In moments there was another knock on the door. 

"Father?" A girl's voice came from the door. The colonel muttered something along the lines of 'come in.' 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, these newbies have nothing but a warm bed and their mother's cooking in their brains. They don't seem to know you yet either." He didn't even glance at her. 

"It's odd to have a woman commander." She unconsciously touched the marks on her collar that marked her rank. Her father mumbled something incomprehensible. "Father, I was wondering if I would be needed in this. I mean, if I'm not, I can go home and take care of the family." 

"Nonsense! You'll be here leading troops like the rest of us. You know Jiang Jieshi and Mao Zedong are on a temporary truce? I found out this morning." He was drawing lines on a map laid out in front of him. "Either way, we have to support Jiang Jieshi." There was a knock on the door before the same incompetent private walked in. 

"Colonel--" the private started but was cut off. 

"Haven't you any respect, boy? Don't come barging in here like its your house and even your mother would scold at you! I don't care if it was the emperor himself walking in here, even he would have the decency to wait until someone told him to come in!" The colonel was ready to send the lanky solider back to his mother. 

"I'm very sorry, Colonel Po, but we have urgent news from the troops." His head was lowered so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with any of his commanding officers. 

"Yes, very well. Commander," Colonel Po looked at her, "you will be taking charge of this lummox." 

"Yes sir." She saluted and stayed in the rigid position until the door closed. 

"So, Commander Po." The private said it almost mockingly. "Now that that's over with, how about you stop playing and just--" 

"I have a job for you, _private_." The glare she gave him could have shattered rocks. 

"Y-yes?" He was shaking slightly now. 

"I want you to get out of my sight by the count of one or else you'll be limping out of here." Her gaze seemed to harden, if that was possible. "One." By the time she finished saying the word, the door slammed shut. "Hmph! Men." 

She started to tie up her hair even though her hair was quite short already. "Ah, Fa-Mulan, how you gave people like me hope."   


* * *

  
1939 

"What a moron, that Reza Pahlavi Whatever! Killing his opponents and supporting that crazy German guy. I'm surprised we even have anything left over from all the taxes they're giving oil companies. You think we should go off to America, Boss?" 

"No, we'll stay here and survive for as long as we can. My father built this company from nothing and I'm not about to hand it over to some crazed buffoon so soon." 

"He might come after you, Quatre. Your life may be at stake." 

"I'll regret the decision when I'm dead."   


* * *

  
1940 

"Milliardo! I thought we were on good terms with that horrid country and its retarded Führer!" Someone's whinny sister exclaimed. 

"We are." He replied placidly. 

"Then why is half our country gone? And I won't even start with the people!" Relena sat down opposite to Milliardo. 

"Please do be quiet." Milliardo got up. "I told you, I'm part of their army now." He left the room without another glance. 

"Where do you think you're going?!" She yelled at him but he had closed the door. "I'll be damned if I don't help those people hiding. Maybe we can get them going towards Sweden by tonight."   


* * *

  
1940 

"You can't join. You're a woman." 

"Why should that matter? I'm fighting for my country, aren't I? I may not like this Hitler fellow, but I'll support Mussolini's decisions." 

"If your father were to see you fighting out there, he would--" 

"He would tell me to join him! I'm just as strong as my brothers, I don't see your point. Now either help me pack or get out!" 

"Lucrezia! How dare you talk back to me!" 

"Please, mother. I'm not a little girl anymore!" She zipped up her duffel bag and barged out of the room. "I'll see to it that we all get home, but I'm not making promises."   


* * *

  
1941 

"You, get into the back!" A German soldier hit the skinny boy in the back with the butt of his rifle. When he did, the doors closed. It would be a long ride to where ever they were going. 

"Why are they taking us? We're not Jewish!" 

"They're taking everyone practically. Everyone who isn't German or Italian almost." 

"Where are we going?" 

"I heard we're going to a concentration camp like the Jews." The boy heard the ongoing conversation. He knew they were taken because they had nothing in them that was part of this 'perfect race' or the 'Aryan race.' He, for one, knew he didn't have anything they would ever like. Homosexuality wasn't accepted and that was that. 

The boy looked out the small window. There was probably no hope for him. There was no hope for him. 

After long hours and probably a few days for all he knew, they had traveled quite a distance. The boy still looked out the windows, but they stopped at the final destination. "Trowa, what's out there?" 

"The concentration camp." The boy, named Trowa, replied. 

When they had all stepped out, they were being separated. One group to die, and one group to live, it was the Selection. Men and women separated to be examined. 

"You, to the left." A soldier ordered the man standing next to Trowa. Trowa's heart was pounding. He thought it would loud enough to be heard. 

"What's your name?" Someone asked him. 

"Trowa Barton." He wanted to throw up all over. The smell from the crematories were overwhelming. He was looked at briefly by the soldiers and some doctor. 

"He's skinny, can't last too long, that's for sure." One soldier commented. 

"You're not Jewish?" One questioned. 

"No." 

"Stand there." A soldier pointed to one group. There was no objection. He stood waiting with the rest. No one told him what group he was in, but he had a feeling he wasn't in the one he wanted to be in. After the Selection was finished, about three soldiers came. 

"All of you, line up and face your backs towards us! Now!" Someone next to Trowa was saying a prayer. Trowa could only stare ahead, heart ready to jump out of his chest and die. 

"Ready?" It was the last thing Trowa heard.   
*** 

well? how was it? i broke it into 2 parts, btw. i'll post the other one later. questions? comments?


	2. A War for Everyone, part 2

i finished all this in one long night. all that for you ppl! thats right, you! you ppl that don't even review it! ungrateful!   
warning: may not be historically correct, swearing, death   
disclaimer: i don't own anything mentioned in this fic. 

A War for Everyone, part 2 

1941 

"Come! Please, come in and make yourself comfortable, Mr.Winner." One of Reza's high positioned workers said. 

"Yes, thank you." Quatre merely inclined his head. When they were seated and the tea was poured, they talked again. "What business did you want to talk about?" 

"We want to know if you would be interested in selling your company or letting someone else take over." 

"I don't plan on doing that at all." 

"Really? That's quite a pity. I mean, if you were to stop working now, you would be financially sound until you died, but without all the luxuries." 

"I would prefer to work and keep my business." 

"A shame, really." The man stood up and walked towards the window. "Come here. I want to show you something." 

Quatre raised an eyebrow but went to the windows and looked outside. There was a garden. It was quite a surprise considering the terrain they live in. "That's beautiful! I never saw gardens like these since my trip to Italy." 

"Yes, it was very difficult to produce this here. Wouldn't it be nice to spend the rest of your life in a place like this?" The man walked away from the windows. 

"What do you mean?" Quatre turned around to find pain surging up through him that started from his stomach. Suddenly, another pain filled him from his side. 

"I'm sorry, Quatre, but this is for the good of our country. Reza doesn't like it when people go against him." He lowered his gun and two men came and picked Quatre up. 

"Damn. I should have gone to a safer country." Was the last thing Quatre said. 

  
1942 

Trieze looked down from a hill at the concentration camp and frowned. Auschwitz. Birkenau wasn't too far away from where he was. He was assigned there until further notice. The place sickened him. The ruthless killings, the crematories and the brutal death marches. There were other camps but Auschwitz was the largest. The people kept there as prisoners were skinny enough to see all the bones practically. 

"Trieze! There you are. What are you doing up here? Lunch is being served now. There's some hot chicken soup along with--" Trieze put up his hand to cut him short, he was his commanding officer after all. 

"Go on without me for now, I'll catch up. Leave." The man hesitated but left without question. 

Trieze breathed in the cold winter air and pulled his heavy coat over him. He pitied the prisoners, especially in the winter and during the Selection. The dear Dr. Joseph Mengele was there during Selection. Trieze wanted to take a few of Dr. Mengele's knives and scalpels and cut his eyes out. He looked at the sky and the giant pillar of black smoke could be seen miles away. It was from the crematories that burned all day and night. The closer you got to them, the more the stench worsened. 

"This place is grotesque." Trieze spit to the side and started his way back down. 

  
1943 

"I'm leaving Ching." 

"Where are you going, Wufei?" Ching, Wufei's neighbor, asked. 

"To war. I'm fighting the Japanese." Wufei couldn't get the image of Meiran out of his mind. 

"You're crazy! You'll never survive!" 

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather die fighting than die hiding like a coward. I know Meiran wouldn't even do that." 

"Wufei! Get that thought out of your head. You can't do this!" 

"I can and I will! Goodbye Ching. I'll see you again, one day." 

  
1943 

"You know what to do with the dead! So get on with it!" 

"Yes ma'am!" A group of women saluted. 

"Miss Une!" The woman giving instructions turned in response to her name. 

"Who the hell is so rude to just call--" She stopped short when she saw who had been so rude to call her. "Trieze." She said breathlessly. 

"Really, Miss Une. I don't ever recall you snapping back before." He stopped walking and peered around at the concentration camp. It was much like the others but it was a smaller one. One that he didn't even know the name to. That's where most women worked in, small concentration camps. 

"Well, hard work does roughen a woman." She blushed and was back to her old self. 

"I'm sure it does." Trieze wanted to run away from her right at the moment. "Une, why don't you just stop doing this then?" 

"Stop?" It sounded like she just found out the sky was blue. 

"Yes, stop. You don't have to work here. You can go back home that is if it wasn't annihilated already. Or you could go to another country. A safer place and take a break." 

"How could I possibly do that? My country is in need of me! You're still supporting Germany, aren't you? I'm sure you're concerned, but I can do this." 

He shook his head. "Please, just stop. I've been transferred out of Auschwitz for at least 2 months now. I'm now working alongside all of the top generals, surprisingly." 

"I'm glad you're in such high favor but I should still keep on going." She was going to continue but Trieze cut her off. 

"Stop while you're ahead! While you're still alive and in the prime of your life!" 

"General, we should be heading back now." Some low ranking soldier stood rigidly, awaiting for his reply. 

"Yes, of course." Trieze turned without another glance back. 

  
1944 

"What's that over there?" An American soldier whispered and motioned to a spot not 20 feet away with his gun. There was another flicker in the trees. 

"I dunno." His companion answered. Flicker. "Either this guy sucks at hiding or he wants us to find him." 

"Why not attack him from behind?" Another suggested. They were traveling together in groups of three. 

"Okay," the original speaker started, "I'll attack him from here, you," he looked at the second person, "sneak around and attack from behind. And you," he looked at the third, "stay in the bushes there. Just in case something happens to us two, you'll be there to back us up. We'll start in 10 minutes. Got it?" 

"Yes sir." Both said in quiet unison. The two quickly stalked off. 

When the last person got in position, he had about another 2 minutes. He peered on to see how many there were. There were only 2 there. 

As soon as the 2 minutes were up, he barged out from behind them. They instinctively ran ahead but there was another soldier in there way. The enemy didn't have a chance to escape or pull out their guns. 

"Stay where you are and we won't shoot!" The one from behind stood 3 feet away. The backup soldier stepped out, armed and ready. 

The two enemies were Japanese, they were on one of the Philippine islands. They had landed on shore not too long ago with General MacArthur leading them. Now they were taking over the Philippines and rounding up as many Japanese as possible. Both were shorter than the Americans. One was fidgeting like a madman while the other was standing as calmly as ever. The one fidgeting had his eyes moving everywhere, never resting on one spot, as if expecting another 5 soldiers to pop up from the trees. The other had an intense stare that could have shattered rocks. He also seemed to have enough patience to make a rock seem hasty. 

"What do you want with us?" The one fidgeting asked. He had surprisingly good English that came along with an accent. 

"Just stay quiet and do as we say. If you guys do that much, we'll try to keep everything to the minimal." The supposed leader guy said while moving closer towards them. 

"AAHHHHHHH!!! Stay away from me, American scum!" The fidgeting man reached for his gun but the soldier from the side shot his arm. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He was clutching his arm and made a run for it. 

"Fool." Was all the leader (lets just say this guy is the leader) said before he shot him in the leg. The enemy naturally went down for cover when he heard the gun so instead, the bullet went into his chest. The uninjured Japanese looked embarrassed. 

__

'Who wouldn't be ashamed of someone like that? Freaking out over something like that.' The one behind them thought with a slight tinge of humor. The leader was with the injured. 

"The wound looks pretty bad." He called back. "He doesn't have a chance, even if we had medic treat him now. The bullet went into his lung and he's gasping for breath like a fish out of water." He walked away and let the man die. "We'll just head back now. The sun is setting. Unless you want to be like your friend." He referred to the other captive. 

"No. I'll cooperate." Surprisingly good English. 

"Good. Now, tell us your name." 

"Yuy. Heero Yuy." He replied placidly. 

"All right, Yuy. That guy behind will be taking charge over you until further notice." He motioned with his head to the guy behind them. "Well? Give him your name, man. You have his, only fair if you ask me." 

"Then tell him your name!" 

"You're the caretaker." 

He grumbled something under his breath but the leader and the other guy were caretakers already. Only fair. "Maxwell. Duo Maxwell." 

"Good. Now don't try anything funny cuz Maxwell will probably shoot you if you do. He seems to be in a bad mood today."   
  
"Hmph. I think you should be referring to Anderson that way, not me." 

"Hey!" Anderson replied from the side. "I'll have you know…" 

  
1944 

"You'll be put to question now, Yuy. Follow me." They walked outside, into the humid weather. "If you continue to cooperate, the less you will have to endure." 

When they reached the building, Maxwell was talking to the soldiers guarding the door when Yuy went for one of their guns. "He's armed!" Was all one could say before Yuy shot Maxwell in the shoulder and the other two around the same area. One died while trying to avoid getting shot and instead, the bullet went straight for his heart. 

"Shit! Bastard!" Maxwell was holding his shoulder and reached for his gun while Yuy started to run. "Stop or I'll shoot!" He didn't even bother to finish the sentence before he killed Yuy. He knew that he wouldn't stop. It was either the enemy's life or an ally's life. 

"Get medic here, now!" A soldier yelled more orders. Maxwell ran over to Yuy. He was dead, bullet through the head. 

"Someone clean up the damn mess!" Maxwell yelled at surrounding officers. A doctor came over to tend his wound. "You," he pointed to a random guy, "go tell whats-his-face what happened and that there's no one to question now." 

  
1944 

"We should put an end to this, Milliardo. We have the power to put an end to it!" Trieze sat with Milliardo in a room drinking. 

"No, he's too powerful. If we get rid of him, we'll have a knife in our back before we can turn around." He took a sip of his Brandy Alexander. 

"No, you're wrong. The others want to stop him also, they don't have the courage to because they're scared of the same thing!" 

"I dunno, Trieze. It's risky." He looked at his watch. "We should get going now. We have a meeting." While they walked, they didn't speak of anything, in fear of actually being heard. Before they even reached the room, soldiers detained Trieze. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Trieze demanded. 

"You have been charged of treason, Trieze. You have been striped of your power and will be executed according to the Führer's command." The soldier took hold of him, but Trieze didn't resist. 

"You are to report to the meeting, sir." Another soldier said to Milliardo. Milliardo only nodded and gave a glance at Trieze. 

"Am I to be executed now or later?" Trieze asked calmly. 

"Now." 

Trieze only nodded. _'Goodbye Miss Une.'_

  
1945 

__

Dear Mother,   
_the war is over now so I'll be coming home now. I'll be coming back with only Father, Andre, and Louis. They send their regards. I don't know when we will be back in fact. Do not worry about us._   
_ Lucrezia_

  
1947 

"Commander Po, I don't think we should be supporting Jiang Jieshi. He's losing." 

"Uh huh." 

"Uh..he's also lost a lot of supporters." 

"Hm." 

"Your father thinks the same. He's thinking about switching sides." 

"Don't you think I know all this already? What do you take me for? An idiot? No, I'm not like you." She ignored his gaze. "Your constant stupidity baffles me. Ever since I met you, not one intelligent answer." His gaze was enough to stop a person in his/her tracks 5 feet away. 

"I'm sor--" she put up her hand to cut him off. 

"Don't bother, you rude son of a bitch. Don't bother looking at me like that either." She opened the door of the room and called for two officers, both ranked lower than herself but higher than the officer glaring at her. 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"Take this fool away and have him executed." She could have been talking about the weather. 

"But Commander!" 

"Too bad you never learned when to keep your mouth shut! Take him away!" While the two dragged him out, another officer stepped in. 

"Commander, I have urgent news." 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"Your father, Colonel Po, is dead. Jiang Jieshi had him killed as a traitor. I think you're next." 

"If that's the case, secure a car and get me out of here in one hour." 

  
1950 

Wufei sat in the sun watching the farmers tend his fields. He had lost a leg in the war and gotten rich somehow. He stilled worked, just not as much and not farming. The war was all over. Communists took over, Hitler is dead. The Cold War? What? Meiran, gone for so long. So much has changed. But Ching. Ching will still be here. Ching never changes. He's the kind of guy you can count on. Ching.   
*** 

the end! how many are dead? i don't remember who i killed. hope you enjoyed the story. this is supposed to be the last GW fic i did (b/c some1 decided to tell me that no1 cares about GW anymore to read about it, or something like that) but it may not be. *shrugs* sorry if it was confusing somewhere along the way. I'll try to remember not to do that next time I write. ja mata ne. 


End file.
